


Ученик чародея, или Интриганы поневоле

by gokuderpules



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Operas, Royalty, Russian Empire, Theatre, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Начало XVIII века. Врач и путешественник Стефан Ламбьель берёт в ученики талантливого парнишку из глухой русской деревни. В итоге жизнь Дениса Васильева переворачивается с ног на голову и начинает напоминать то комедию дель арте, то оперу-сериа, то все театральные жанры сразу, а Стефан понимает, что именно с Денисом будет связана самая сложная загадка в его жизни.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Kudos: 57





	1. Пролог, коего, как нам кажется, вполне достаточно для интригующей завязки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Очередная громадина, которую я очень надеюсь вывезти.  
> Время действия - 1724-1727 годы, действие происходит по большей части в правление Екатерины I, и, надеюсь, я всё-таки смог уловить характеры реальных исторических персонажей, которые здесь задействованы. На реалистичность рассказа совершенно не претендую, но придерживаться матчасти хоть как-то, но пытаюсь; в частности, все описанные здесь детали, связанные с историей медицины, взяты не с потолка, а из вполне научных статей (Стефану с Денисом при этом были нагло приписаны открытия многих великих врачей). Тем не менее, советую вам в определённой мере отрешиться от истории и представить, что всё происходящее - это всего лишь театр (возможно, театр абсурда), а ему огрехи простительны, ведь театр не обязан следовать исторической матчасти побуквенно.  
> Как обычно, все замечания и поправки жду в комментариях.

Ветер отчаянно пытался прорваться через закрытые ставни, завывал в сенях и то и дело задувал пламя в камине — ноябрь выдался холодным. Женщина нерешительно топталась на пороге, комкая в дрожащих руках завязки засыпанного снегом платка, что полностью скрывал её волосы и лицо. Блеск свечи отражался в её глазах, всё ещё прекрасных, несмотря на возраст, и влажных то ли от подтаявшего снега на ресницах, то ли от слёз; она не спала всю ночь — глаза слегка опухли и покраснели.

Мужчина наклонился поцеловать руку, но она испуганным жестом остановила его:

— Не надо.

Он понимающе кивнул, отошёл в сторону, жестом приглашая её пройти в скудно обставленную комнату. Она, всё ещё дрожа, просеменила к креслу торопливой походкой, в которой не было ничего царственного, ничего аристократического — всё в её облике говорило о том, что в этой женщине не было ни следа благородных кровей, и постороннему зрителю было бы совершенно непонятно, к чему такая таинственность.

Она села. Он остался стоять.

— Я приказываю Вам, садитесь, — она заговорила первой, и он был вынужден подчиниться её приказу после недолгой борьбы с самим собой.

— Ваше… — он осёкся, едва она испуганно подняла руку, — Вам не холодно? Такая ужасная буря…

— Пустое, — женщину всё ещё било крупной дрожью, но она храбрилась, пытаясь то ли показать ему, что она ещё не совсем слаба и сломана, то ли просто совладать с собой.

— Граф, послушайте, зачем Вы приехали? Неужели и с _ним_ что-то случилось? Только не говорите мне…

Граф с опаской оглянулся на дверь. Потом вскочил, выглянул на улицу сквозь щели в закрытых ставнях — на улице, по погоде, в которую плохой хозяин собаку на улицу не выгонит, не было ни души.

— С _ним_ , хвала Небесам, всё в порядке, — он вновь опустился в то кресло, на которое указала ему дама. — Живёт в довольстве, сыт, не хворает…

— Слава тебе, Господи, — она истово перекрестилась, словно старая грешница, пытающаяся вымолить себе у Неба прощение.

— Он очень толковый, очень учёный, — граф понизил голос, придвинулся ближе, чтобы она его слышала, но не осмеливаясь подойти вплотную. — за этим я и приехал.

К ремеслу он не тянется, зато всё с книгами, с книгами… В медицину хочет, но со знахарем не в ладах, — и очень, очень хочет учиться. Я, собственно, приехал сюда, чтобы представить Юленьку Вашей милости и рассказать про _него_ , и попросить за обоих протекции. Может быть, для неё есть местечко при дворе, а для него — в Госпитальной школе…

Женщина нетерпеливо перебила его:

— Он похож на отца, скажите?

— Вылитый. А глаза — точь-в-точь как у матери. Если поставить рядом, сложно не узнать.

— Господи, — её смуглое лицо, казалось, на глазах побелело, — это же значит… Нельзя его ни Москву, ни в Петербург, граф, нельзя! Моё покровительство и без того сейчас может только погубить Вас, но, если его узнают, это всех нас подведёт под топор!

Граф внимательно вглядывался в её лицо, слегка открывшееся из-под платка и почти до неузнаваемости искажённое страхом. Жалкая, перепуганная, располневшая — совсем не такой он её знал двадцать лет назад, когда ещё молодым офицером впервые увидал её, резвую хохотушку, которую не страшила даже война.

— Вы никогда раньше так не боялись, — он покачал головой.

— Два дня назад казнили одного человека, — её голос звучал почти задушенно от подступивших к горлу рыданий. — Быть может, Вы слышали об этом деле. Меня провезли в карете мимо плахи — я старалась не показать ничего при муже, но… мне казалось, что я с ума сойду. Не знаю, не осерчает ли он снова, если узнает, что и девятнадцать лет назад…

— Не говорите вслух, — перебил её граф, заметно хмурясь. — Я, конечно, принял меры предосторожности, но лучше и Вам поберечься — вдруг и у этих стен есть уши. То есть, _он_ в любом случае и дальше должен оставаться в деревне?

— Вы все должны оставаться в деревне. Все трое. Матрёна после всего оказалась бита кнутом и сослана в Тобольск, не дай Бог, мой фавор и Вам с Юленькой сослужит дурную службу, — ей становилось всё труднее и труднее держать себя в руках.

— А Вы?..

— Я? Бог со мной, я баба пропащая, — она закрыла лицо руками. — Мне сейчас лишь бы друзей уберечь, поэтому уезжайте, граф, молю Вас. Юленьке ничего не говорите, ей-то уж точно не надо знать о том, что сейчас происходит…

— От неё сложно что-то скрыть. Она девочка умная, дознается.

— Тогда придумайте что-нибудь, — она возмущённо топнула ногой в деревянном башмаке, словно на секунду вспомнив, что у неё есть какая-никакая, но власть. — Скажитесь больным, например, и езжайте в деревню под этим предлогом. У меня есть знакомый аптекарь, он поможет Вам изобразить подагру так, что покрасневшие ноги любого деревенского врача убедят, не то что барышню…

— Опять притворяться, опять выкручиваться! — он беспомощно скрипнул зубами. — Видит Бог, если бы я так сильно не любил Вас… Впрочем, ладно, я и так девятнадцать лет назад обрёк себя на жизнь на пороховой бочке.

— Хороша получается плата за верность, — она печально улыбнулась. — Даст Бог, мне всё-таки выпадет счастье наградить Вас так, как Вы заслуживаете. А пока — последняя моя просьба, клянусь, — отдайте _ему_ то, что я тогда положила в пелёнки. Там нет ничего предосудительного, по кресту и медальону никто ни о чём не догадается, а у него будет хоть какая-то память обо мне. Я-то на этот раз без гостинца, сейчас за всем моим имуществом следят, чтобы я никаким камергерам ничего не дарила, даже молитвенник…

Он кивнул.

— Я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы уберечь и его, и Вас. Но, — его голос стал строже, — прошу, поймите и его положение, и не серчайте, если вдруг мне не удастся всё предусмотреть. Если бы я был на его месте — молодой, здоровый и с таким количеством знаний в голове, — и мне бы без объяснения причин не разрешали выезжать дальше соседней деревни, то я бы, наверное, либо обозлился, либо сошёл с ума. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы удержать его в Урмановке хотя бы до тех пор, пока над Вами не рассеются тучи, но не удивлюсь, если в итоге он сам решит куда-нибудь сбежать.

— В таком случае, — она поднялась с кресла, и он вскочил следом за нею, — найдите способ предупредить меня заранее… и да поможет нам Господь.

В камине мирно потрескивали поленья; буря на улице чуть стихла, и можно было проскользнуть по улице незамеченной — по крайней мере, вокруг было ни души.

— Да поможет нам Господь, — эхом повторил граф, готовый проводить её к выходу.


	2. Глава I, в которой читателя ожидают картины жизни русского поместья и краткое знакомство с его обитателями

Читатель! Рискнув начать со столь малопонятного пролога, в котором нет ни имён, ни предварительных объяснений, и который, возможно, сгодился бы для готического романа, сочту своим долгом предупредить, что дальнейшее повествование может слегка разочаровать Вас, ведь предметом моего рассказа поначалу будут события гораздо более обыкновенные. Всё же, пусть завязка и не располагает к этому, я самонадеянно взялся рассказать историю, и не моя вина, что на первых страницах этой истории никто никого не преследует и не убивает, и ничто не может сгладить столь резкий переход к безмятежной пасторали, который, увы, необходим для знакомства с главным героем. Всё, что я могу — это посоветовать вам запастись терпением; моя история перестанет быть обыкновенной достаточно скоро.

Перенесёмся же из Петербурга, где состоялась та встреча, свидетелями которой мы стали ненароком, в Псковскую губернию, где в своё время граф Алексей Урманов, герой Северной войны, получил в дар от государя имение с несколькими деревнями — в целом две сотни душ — и отстроил добротный дом, где и жил вместе с двумя воспитанниками, мальчиком и девочкой, тихо наслаждаясь простой сельской жизнью после стольких лет, проведённых на войне. Девочка, Юля Липницкая, была дочерью его почившего боевого друга, и граф Урманов, души в ней не чая, старался дать ей настолько хорошее воспитание, насколько это было возможно. Так, день за днём, Юленька расцветала в его поместье, превращаясь из заморённой сиротки в прекрасную юную девушку — пока не наступил тот час, когда её нужно было везти в Петербург, чтобы подыскать ей хорошую партию, пусть графу и была неприятна мысль о том, что однажды Юленька упорхнёт из родного гнезда.

С мальчиком было сложнее. Он был ещё младенцем, когда граф принял на себя заботу о нём — очаровательный светловолосый младенец, которого Урманов буквально привёз с войны. Никто не знал, почему граф так заботился об этом ребёнке, который записан был во всех бумагах как крепостной; он получал образование вместе с Юленькой, не хуже неё знал языки, естествознание, историю, этикет, но, будучи крепостным, не мог, как она, покидать деревни. Так он и жил восемнадцать лет под присмотром кухарки Агафьи Пантелеевны, которую он почитал за тётушку, и либо помогал ей на кухне, либо выполнял различные поручения дворни; он был смышлённым, быстроногим и ловким, и тётушка считала, что Денис — так его звали — легко найдёт себе достойное место, если граф перестанет баловать его таким излишеством, как образование, и прикажет пошить ему лакейскую ливрею.

Сам Денис тётушкиной убеждённости не разделял; обучение было его единственной отрадой, и всем немудрёным крестьянским развлечениям он предпочитал книги — поэтому в деревне его и почитали за чужого. Немногие свободные минуты он проводил в графской библиотеке, уже в сотый раз перечитывая книги, привезённые Урмановым из Петербурга, будь то романы или анатомический словарь — к последнему он относился особенно трепетно, почти с благоговейным восторгом изучая устройство человеческого организма и восхищаясь тем, насколько мудра и предусмотрительна Природа, его создавшая…

— Вот ты где, поганец! — на голову Дениса обрушился увесистый удар веником. — Я на кухне горбачусь от зари до зари, а он…

— Мне латинские названия повторить надо, я же не могу в Петербурге показаться неучем! — взмолился Денис, глядя на Агафью Пантелеевну и прижимая, как величайшее сокровище, анатомический словарь к груди.

— Так это когда будет-то! Его светлость с барышней только неделю как уехали, пока он со всеми договорится, пока суд да дело… А пирогом и мочёными яблоками заниматься кто будет, чёрт лысый?

— Савельич, что ли? — Денис невинно распахнул глаза — ну ни дать ни взять, ангел златовласый с иконы, что стояла в красном уголке.

— Ах ты!..

Агафья Пантелеевна набрала было в рот воздух, чтобы выдать очередную воспитательную тираду, но Денис юркой мышкой проскользнул мимо неё — только сверкнули пятки, да пыль из-под них взметнулась, разлетаясь по графской библиотеке.

Тётушку он всё-таки уважал, поэтому — делать нечего — оделся потеплее и послушно поплёлся в погреб перебирать яблоки, какие нужно было оставить на пастилу, какие забрать на мочение, какие — на пирог, какие — уже только свиньям на корм. Дело это было кропотливым и нудным; Денис не боялся работы, и лодырем его назвать, вопреки мненью многих, было невозможно, но скука всегда его угнетала. Может быть, поэтому он и смог в Урмановке прижиться только в двух местах — в графской библиотеке и на тётушкиной кухне, знахарская избушка не в счёт, там случилось, как по-учёному выражался сам Денис, «несовпадение научных подходов».

За перебиранием яблок на удивление хорошо думалось и мечталось. Денису мерещился блестящий Петербург, обучение в Госпитальной школе с такими же увлечёнными, как и он сам, — подумаешь, он будет чуточку старше остальных, он же не виноват, что его, уже взрослого, почему-то до сих пор не выпускают из деревни; ему мерещились невероятные приключения, как в романах, что привозил Урманов Юленьке на развлечение — иначе и быть не может, это же Петербург! — интересная практика и профессора, что исповедуют вещи, хотя бы похожие на правду, а не на Савельичево «да моя бабка даже чуму крапивою лечила, и ей полегчало, правда, её всё равно Бог прибрал через неделю, но полегчало же».

Дверь погреба распахнулась с оглушительным треском; Денис едва успел вскричать «Яблоки попортятся, закройте!», как его бесцеремонно потащили за руку наверх, к резавшему глаза с непривычки солнечному свету — крепкую хватку тётушки он узнал тут же.

— Да что происходит-то?! — возмутился он, то и дело оглядываясь на погреб, который, к счастью, он ногой успел закрыть.

— Тихо ты! — шикнула на него Агафья Пантелеевна; на её круглом мясистом лице читалось смятение, обычно совсем ей не свойственное. — Его светлость вернулись, и барышня, и с ними хранцуз какой-то, лекарь, Савельича им, видите ли, не хватает… Его светлость очень, очень плохи, в ногах ломота, еле ходит человек!..

Денис вздрогнул.

— Подагра?

— Вот, чем гадать, иди и разберись, — ворчливо отозвалась тётушка. — Ты у нас учёный, хоть перевести сможешь, не заставлять же барышню находиться с мужчинами во время осмотра?..

Денис кивнул и стремглав рванулся к помещичьему дому; в висках стучало, а сердце словно норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. На его памяти граф Урманов никогда не болел, он всегда отличался богатырским здоровьем и нелюбовью к шарлатанам, учёным и не очень; он и знахаря Савельича не жаловал, по возможности отказываясь от его услуг и держа в деревне только затем, чтобы тот помогал крестьянам, свято верившим в силу его заговоров и отваров от всякой хвори. Что-то серьёзное должно было произойти, чтобы он согласился привезти с собой в поместье лекаря, да ещё и француза, чьи услуги явно стоили немало; и всё, что Денис успел вычитать о подагре, не могло его не тревожить — это как раз была та болезнь, что может внезапно развиться у внешне здоровых людей…

— И Вы не будете смеяться над моими предположениями, доктор? — он остановился, услышав французскую речь в коридоре. — Я просто боюсь, что это может быть связано не со здоровьем графа, а с какими-нибудь петербургскими делами, в которые он решил меня не посвящать…

— Не беспокойтесь ни в коем случае, мадемуазель, — незнакомый мужской голос был настолько мягким и успокаивающим, что Денис невольно заслушался. — Я умею хранить врачебную тайну, а если окажется, что рассказанное Вами не имеет отношения к медицине — могу поклясться, что забуду об этом в ту же минуту.

— Хорошо, — Юленьке явно нужно было собраться с силами, чтобы высказать вслух то, что, очевидно, беспокоило её все последние дни. — Граф не рассказал Вам об этом, но за день до того, как он впервые пожаловался на боли, у него была тайная встреча с какой-то женщиной. Я видела их на лестнице, она была одета как нищенка, но граф принимал её в парадных комнатах.

— Вы предполагаете, что это может быть какая-нибудь знахарка, которую он послушался и усугубил болезнь?

— Возможно, но меня настораживает, что на него это совсем не похоже. Он обычно ни знахарей, ни медиков не терпит, а тут… Я понимаю, что это глупо, — она всё больше и больше смущалась, словно стесняясь собственных мыслей, — но, доктор, скажите, Вы… верите в порчи и проклятия?..

Денис замер, прижался к стене, надеясь, что его не заметят. Подслушивать, конечно, нехорошо, но уж больно ему было интересно, что ответит Юленькин собеседник сейчас и воспользуется ли полученными от неё знаниями потом.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы имеем дело с колдовством. В этом мире ничего нельзя исключать, но все колдуны, которых я встречал, рано или поздно оказывались обычными мошенниками, каким бы убедительным ни было их колдовство поначалу, — он, тем не менее, явно призадумался. — Во всём нужно искать первопричину, и, вполне возможно, эти события никак не связаны между собой, или же связь гораздо проще и прозаичнее, чем мы думаем… В любом случае, сердечно благодарю Вас за то, что Вы мне об этом рассказали.

— Не стоит благодарности, и простите, что я задержала Вас, — Денис словно наяву видел, как Юленька потупилась, уже кляня себя за свою же непрошеную смелость. — Тем более, если эти сведения оказались бесполезными…

— Никакие сведения не бывают бесполезными, мадемуазель. Мы никогда не знаем, что может оказаться жизненно важным в итоге.

Голоса всё приближались, и Денис отпрянул к окну, старательно делая вид, что считает голубей — за этим увлекательным занятием его и застали.

— Здравствуй, братик. Не думала, что увижу тебя так скоро, — Юля была в новеньком петербургском платье, цветущая и прекрасная, как всегда — в ней уже давно было невозможно узнать ту отощавшую девочку, которую Урманов срочно увёз к себе, как только услышал, что у генерала Липницкого осталась дочь-сиротка, которую родственники держат в чёрном теле.

— Да, но я уже успел по тебе соскучиться, — Денис приветливо улыбнулся. Они с Юленькой всегда были друзьями, с тех самых пор, как она впервые появилась в поместье, и Урманов не мог нарадоваться, глядя, как Денис смог разделить с Юленькой свою тягу к знаниям, а она нашла в нём самого верного наперсника и друга.

— Как граф себя чувствует, скажи мне, пожалуйста?

Она покачала головой:

— Хромает. Сильно.

— А боли где? Именно в суставах?

— Не знаю, но по нему видно, что ему очень больно и тяжело. Поверь, я бы не сбежала с почтовой станции, чтобы найти ему врача, если бы на то не было причины. Доктор Ламбьель, — она повернулась к своему спутнику, — это и есть тот человек, о котором я говорила. Мой названый брат, Денис Васильев. Он тоже знает язык и гораздо лучше меня разбирается в медицине, поэтому во время осмотра он сможет Вам помочь.

— Очень рад знакомству, — доктор Ламбьель доброжелательно улыбнулся. — И, насколько я понимаю, я с полным правом могу называть Вас коллегой, не так ли?

В его манере держаться не было ничего, что могло бы насторожить даже самого внимательного зрителя; напротив, он всем своим видом внушал полное доверие — и это было первым, что бросалось в глаза. Он был хорош собою, что тут говорить — черноволосый, черноокий, словом, красавец писаный; в его глубоких тёмных глазах не было и следа той пронырливости, которая отличает иногда шарлатанов и лже-докторов, что шныряют глазками повсюду и оценивают первым делом, богато ли обставлен дом больного. Рассуждал он, насколько Денис мог судить, спокойно и здраво, а мягкий, но уверенный тон голоса разрешал последние сомнения в правдивости его речей — если бы за приятнейшей наружностью месье Ламбьеля крылся злой умысел, было бы очень легко пасть его жертвой.

— Вы преувеличиваете, — Денис опустил глаза. — Я всего лишь прочитал пару книг по ботанике и анатомии… но я постараюсь не подвести.

— Пару книг? Знаете, иные лекари и этим себя не утруждают, — рассмеялся Ламбьель, не сводя с Дениса заинтересованного взгляда. — Не подведёте. Я в Вас совершенно уверен, при том, что вижу Вас впервые.

— Почему Вы так решили?

— Потому что у Вас руки пахнут яблоками.

Денис ошарашенно уставился на него; услышанное казалось совершеннейшей нелепицей — и, судя по хитрой улыбке, мелькнувшей на губах Ламбьеля, он прекрасно знал, какое впечатление могут произвести его слова.

— Я не понимаю…

— Что ж, давайте объясню, — казалось, ему самому это очень нравилось — сначала удивлять собеседников, а затем шаг за шагом объяснять, как он пришёл к таким выводам. — Судя по рассказам Вашей сестры, Вы очень интересуетесь медициной, и насчёт пары книг Вы сейчас сильно поскромничали. При этом, — он аккуратно взял Дениса за руку, внимательно рассматривая его ладонь, — если бы у Вас была регулярная практика, то в Ваши руки въелись бы запахи лекарств, и, уж поверьте, их невозможно было бы перебить запахом свежих яблок. Выходит, Вы много читаете, но никого не лечите — скорее всего, в деревне уже есть какой-нибудь местный знахарь, но у Вас не получается найти общий язык с ним, потому что он невежа. Вы мечтаете о возможности проявить себя, и, учитывая, как долго Вы этой возможности ждали, сегодня Вы будете умницей, я уверен… Но довольно разговоров, мой юный друг. Надо, в конце концов, осмотреть больного, — он лёгким шагом направился в сторону графских покоев, не выпуская руку Дениса из своей.

Урманов переносил осмотр стоически. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, пока Ламбьель внимательно осматривал его покрасневшие ноги — только скрипели болезненно стиснутые зубы. Его лицо, несколько измождённое, нельзя было назвать благородным или хоть сколько-нибудь красивым, но это не мешало ему производить впечатление человека, который добился всего честной службой и беспримерной доблестью; облик Урманова внушал невольное уважение даже сейчас, когда он был в довольно малоприятном положении — редко кому из страдающих столь мучительным недугом удаётся сохранить достоинство в присутствии врача.

— Маловат отёк, не находите? Если он вообще есть, конечно, — Ламбьель повернулся к Денису, жестом пригласил его подойти поближе. — Я бы сказал, что суставы графа в неправдоподобно прекрасном состоянии для человека, у которого подагрический приступ длится уже три дня.

— Граф всегда отличался очень хорошим здоровьем, — заметил Денис.

— Это ничего не значит, подагра безжалостна к самым здоровым людям. Тут вопрос, скорее, в другом, — Ламбьель вновь задумался. — Подагры тут нет, это я могу сказать точно. То, что я вижу — это, скорее, поражение кожи, но чтобы так резко, и одинаковые участки на обеих ногах… Друг мой, спросите, пожалуйста, у графа, не начинал ли он недавно по чьему-либо совету делать припарки?

Денис принялся переводить графу всё, что он, в меру своих способностей, мог понять; в голове крутились слова Ламбьеля, сказанные Юленьке немногим ранее — «вполне возможно, что связь гораздо проще и прозаичнее, чем мы думаем». Действительно, если та таинственная женщина, которую Урманов принял накануне, посоветовала ему какие-то припарки, от которых у него начались ожоги на ногах, то вся его болезнь легко объяснялась… но зачем здравомыслящему человеку, каковым всегда был граф Урманов, калечить себе изначально здоровые ноги?

— Никаких припарок я не делал, — отрезал Урманов, заметно нервничая. — Я же всё рассказал: острая боль началась в Петербурге, аптекарь нашёл у меня подагру, сказал уехать из города и лечиться деревенским воздухом… О чём ещё тут думать? Я, между прочим, не просил Юленьку приглашать этого француза! Дениска, скажи ему, чтобы он уже выписал мне столько отвратительных снадобий, сколько нужно, и…

— Я швейцарец, — мягко подсказал Ламбьель, тем самым давая понять, что, может быть, он и не говорит по-русски, но на слух что-то да понимает. Урманов поперхнулся на полуслове; Денис тяжело вздохнул и принялся переводить его нервную речь, естественно, смягчая те места, где Урманов злился — очевидно, не столько на Ламбьеля и Юлю, сколько на самого себя.

— Не знаю, сколько времени уважаемый граф держал на своих ногах эту жгучую дрянь, — голос Ламбьеля оставался всё таким же спокойным, — но, судя по его выдержке, предки его, вероятно, были спартанцами. Передайте ему, мой юный друг, что, если он прекратит следовать советам петербургского аптекаря — или любого другого человека, который прописал ему эту гадость, — то от его «подагры» без всяких отвратительных снадобий не останется и следа уже через несколько дней. И что, боюсь, мне придётся найти у графа пару экзотических болезней, чтобы мой визит не выглядел как пустое злоупотребление его гостеприимством… милый мой, отчего Вы так побледнели? Ради Бога, успокойтесь, я шучу, — он ласково потрепал Дениса по взъерошенным волосам.

— Он сказал, что Вы здоровы как мерин, Ваша светлость, — подытожил Денис, чувствуя, что Урманов вряд ли оценит, если он потратит пятнадцать ближайших минут на перевод неуместных шуток.

— Вот чёрт, — Урманов скрипнул зубами, и Денис, вновь повернувшись к Ламбьелю, старательно перевёл:

— Граф сказал «вот чёрт».

— Вы, кстати, прелесть, — бросил ему Ламбьель, будто бы между делом, и Денис вновь удивлённо замер, не понимая, что это было и к чему. — По ходу Вашей болезни мне всё понятно, — он обратился к Урманову, — и я даже плату ни с Вас, ни с Вашей милой воспитанницы брать не буду — я же не шарлатан, чтобы брать со здоровых людей деньги за совет впредь не прижигать себе ноги непонятно чем. Или Вы думали, что я сейчас выпишу вам без веского повода чудодейственный порошок из помёта летучей мыши?

— А бывают веские поводы, чтобы его принимать? — полюбопытствовал Денис, не удержавшись, прервав перевод на полуслове.

— Бывают веские поводы, чтобы его выписывать. Мнительные больные от одного только вида рецепта идут на поправку, — Ламбьель улыбнулся, и невозможно было понять, шутит он или нет. — Но это, мне кажется, не совсем ваш случай. Я видел много и ипохондриков, и просто притворщиков, жаждущих внимания, но впервые вижу, чтобы столь почтенный человек так издевался над своими ногами только ради того, чтобы обмануть меня… или не меня?  
Урманов всё больше и больше мрачнел, терпеливо ожидая, пока эти двое наконец завершат свой научный совет. Что-то заметно угнетало его — что-то, чем он не мог ни с кем поделиться, и Денису страшно было представить, обстоятельства какой непреодолимой силы могли заставить его так себя вести.

— Ну, Юленька, ну, удружила своей заботой! — не выдержал он наконец. — Я всё сделал, даже на членовредительство пошёл, чтобы она не догадалась, из-за какой опасности мы на самом деле уезжаем из Петербурга, а она, верное, любящее создание, сделала худшее из возможного — нашла мне хорошего врача!.. Так, нет, — он встал на ноги, заметно поморщившись, и положил руку Денису на плечо, — выйдем из этой нелепой истории достойно, верно, Дениска? Я и так уже подал тебе сегодня чрезвычайно дурной пример. Попроси доктора, чтобы он успокоил Юленьку и сказал ей, что я очень скоро пойду на поправку, а что касается платы… я, конечно, ценю его благородство, но он всё-таки уделил мне время, и отпускать его без платы мне не позволит совесть. Может быть, если я уплачу доктору полную сумму за то, что он осмотрит моих крестьян, мы с ним будем в расчёте?

— Насчёт платы даже не беспокойтесь, — ответил Ламбьель, выслушав сбивчивый перевод. — И я, конечно, постараюсь не выдать Вашей воспитаннице ничего лишнего, хотя, как мне кажется, она слишком проницательна и непременно догадается, что что-то не так.

— Вот поэтому ей даже полуправду лучше не знать. Обстоятельства слишком серьёзны, и слишком высокопоставленные люди здесь замешаны, иначе я бы и не пошёл на такой обман. Всё, чего я хотел — это оградить Юленьку и Дениса, и не заронить в их юные головы лишних подозрений; пусть лучше думают, что я решил поспешно уехать из-за болезни, чем… с Денисом, конечно, не получилось, — Урманов тяжело вздохнул, — но, я надеюсь, что он всё-таки умный мальчик и не будет лезть туда, куда не надо. И очень прошу Вас, доктор, как честного человека, — пусть то, о чём я сказал, не покинет стен этой комнаты.  
Ламбьель кивнул и принялся упаковывать свои медицинские инструменты в изящный кожаный чемоданчик; дождавшись, пока он выйдет, Денис подошёл к Урманову и, надеясь, что их никто не подслушает, тихо заговорил:

— Ваша светлость, я… насчёт обучения, — в ответ граф поморщился так, словно его, кроме лже-подагры, мучила ещё и зубная боль. — Я понимаю, что Вам сейчас не до этого, и не прошу хлопотать ни о чём. Я сам смогу поступить в Госпитальную школу, без всякой протекции, и даже необходимые деньги сам заработаю, если надо — в конце концов, я молод, здоров, многое умею. Мне просто нужно Ваше согласие…

— Нет. Извини, но никакого согласия я не дам. Как раз-таки тебе в Петербург путь заказан, — тон Урманова не подразумевал никаких возражений.

— Но почему? Я никому в Петербурге не скажу, что я Ваш воспитанник, если дело в этом. Я буду просто учиться медицине, не буду навлекать на себя неприятности и влезать в какие-то столичные интриги, да и, с моим-то происхождением, куда мне?..

— Довольно разговоров! — Урманов, рассердившись, стукнул кулаком по ручке кресла. — Если ты думаешь, что я самодур, не отпускающий тебя по надуманной причине — можешь считать и так, твоё право, но, чёрт возьми, разве я только что русским языком не сказал, что опасность грозит и тебе тоже?! Пока ты здесь, я хотя бы уверен, что с тобой ничего не случится, но, конечно же, Денис Васильев у нас самый умный, Денис Васильев лучше знает, что к чему!..

Денис молчал; безграничное уважение к графу боролось в его душе с непониманием и обидой, которую, как ни старался, он был не в силах скрыть. Так и не найдя, что ответить, он развернулся и выбежал из графских покоев, хлопнув на прощание дубовой дверью, стремглав пронёсся мимо месье Ламбьеля, проводившего его удивлённым взглядом, и скрылся в сенях. Предоставим же ему погрустить вдоволь; иногда благороднейшим из героев нужно время, чтобы унять смятение в сердце, а нашему молодому человеку стать героем только предстоит…

***

Графскому парку в Урмановке было, конечно же, далеко до Петергофа и Стрельны. По сути, это был не более чем огороженный участок леса, где часть деревьев вырубили, чтобы создать подобие аллей — не парк, а одно название; но даже так он был не лишён прелести, особенно весною, когда склонившиеся над прудом ветви обрастали свежим пушком, или ранней осенью, когда по зеркальной глади плавали, как корабли, разноцветные листья. Сейчас же, однако, стоял ноябрь, серый и на удивление бесснежный, и не вполне понятно было, чем так внимательно любовался Денис, стоя у края пруда и зябко кутаясь в овчинный тулуп. Лёгкая поступь за спиной заставила его обернуться, девичья фигурка мелькнула между деревьев, и Денис тепло улыбнулся, словно догадывался заранее, что они здесь увидятся, хоть ни один из них и не назначал другому встречи.

— Я знал, что ты придёшь, — сказал он, протягивая девушке руку.

— А я знала, что найду тебя здесь.

Они неспешно пошли по тропинке вглубь парка, к опушке, где они часто коротали время в детстве, забавляясь играми — салками, жмурками, — либо в компании крестьянских детей, либо без них. Читатель, жаждущий любовной завязки, возможно, уже заподозрил в невинных детских развлечениях ростки другого, более нежного чувства, тем более, что и Юленька, и Денис уже вошли в возраст первой любви, да и пасторальная обстановка этому способствовала — если так, то нам придётся оставить его разочарованным. Подобный сюжет, слишком типичный для романа, в данных обстоятельствах не закончился бы ничем хорошим, а наши юные герои не заслуживают, чтобы с ними обошлись так жестоко; да и в жизни гораздо чаще бывают истории, романистами, к сожалению, обойдённые, когда друзья детства в конце концов так и остаются друзьями.

— Доктор Ламбьель очень хвалил твой пирог. Из всех яств на столе именно его и выделил, кстати, — начала Юленька издалека; как мы видим, их разговоры были весьма далеки от возвышенных материй.

— Думаешь, он догадался, что это мой?

— Это было слишком очевидно, братик. Или, по-твоему, он поверил бы, будто у нас и кухарка способна выкладывать яблоки спиралью Фибоначчи? — смех у неё был звонкий и заразительный, и Денис, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся в ответ.

— Ты расскажи лучше мне про Петербург, — заговорил он, пряча собственные неприятные мысли под маской беспечной весёлости. — Как он тебе, красивый? Много людей, жизнь кипит?

— Сложно сказать, я не успела увидеть многого, — Юленька слегка наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то интересное из своей короткой поездки. — Из окна кареты — да, красиво, но за пару дней мы успели разве что нанести визит какой-то то ли родственнице, то ли знакомой, и, поверь, в псковском дворянском обществе так же скучно. А потом граф принял у себя в покоях какую-то женщину — ты ведь, кажется, слышал, как я рассказывала эту историю доктору, верно? Я успела увидеть с лестницы, как он проводил её в дом, и они долго о чём-то говорили у камина, но подслушать ничего не удалось — они говорили слишком тихо. И, по правде говоря, доктор Ламбьель так и не смог меня разубедить — я всё ещё связываю болезнь графа с нею…

— Да, ты мне так и не рассказала насчёт твоего побега, как же ты решилась на такое безрассудство, — живо перебил её Денис, надеясь увести разговор подальше от петербургских неприятностей графа, в которые, по всей видимости, действительно пока влезать не стоило — если там и правда замешаны какие-то высокопоставленные лица, то что против них может сделать парочка деревенских детей?

— Мне было страшно за графа, вот и всё, — ответила Юленька, и Денис едва подавил облегчённый вздох; отвлеклась, слава Богу. — Я услышала от жены смотрителя, что неподалёку в трактире остановился врач-француз, вспомнила, что это тот самый врач, о котором дамы в Петербурге говорили, что он чародей, способный даже мёртвого на ноги поднять… поэтому и решила, что вот он, самый верный способ помочь графу — ты же знаешь, я никого на свете так не люблю, как его. Выскользнула потихоньку, пока граф менял лошадей, и, — она кокетливо поправила шляпку, — я знала, что месье Ламбьель не сможет не внять мольбам дамы.

— Только он не француз, а швейцарец, — поправил Денис, глядя на неё с невольным восхищением. — Послушай, а как же… тебя же с вполне определённой целью возили в Петербург…

— Ты о моём браке? Нет, у меня не появилось никого на примете, да и, мне кажется, граф не горит желанием заниматься этим делом. Он будто хочет отдать устройство моего брака на откуп мне, чтобы я сама решила, по любви; он столько раз говорил, что главное для него — моё счастье. И я очень ценю это, правда, — она вздохнула, — мне кажется, никто на свете не мог бы лучше обойтись со мной… только я уже привыкла, что меня окружают самые лучшие люди на свете, и требовать от будущего мужа, чтобы он был таким же учёным, как ты, и таким же благородным, как граф — это, пожалуй, слишком для того, на что может претендовать небогатая генеральская дочь.

— Я уверен, ты ещё найдёшь человека, который будет достаточно хорош для тебя, и который будет тебя уважать и ценить. Недостойным женихам граф даже приблизиться к тебе не позволит, ну и, в крайнем случае, я тоже могу вступиться за тебя, — Денис встал в карикатурно-воинственную позу, и приунывшая было Юленька заулыбалась снова. — И не всё ещё потеряно. Граф ещё вывезет тебя в Петербург, когда минует опасность…

— …и я уже буду старой девой. И я даже не могу сказать, что меня расстраивает это. Ты, верно, решишь, что я сошла с ума, но насколько ты жаждешь вырваться отсюда хоть куда-нибудь, настолько я, кажется, готова предпочесть Урмановку всему остальному. Тем более, здесь я и так почти хозяйка, а если я выйду замуж, то кто знает, сколько свободы даст мне супруг… Но довольно обо мне, давай о чём-нибудь более весёлом, всё-таки целую неделю с тобой не виделись, — она приободрилась, разом забыв обо всех своих горестях. — Как ты без нас? Наверняка нашёл что-нибудь новенькое в библиотеке? Или опять перечитывал анатомические учебники в трёхсотый раз?

— Ох… точно, как раз хотел с тобой поделиться, — Денис отчего-то покраснел, вспоминая о своей недавней находке — ему до сих пор казалось, что Юленька может посчитать это чем-то сродни воровству. — Я вчера поскользнулся и задел локтем один из ящичков графского стола, и он выпал… вместе с содержимым.

— Неужели секретные бумаги? — ахнула Юленька.

— И да, и нет.

Он вытащил из-за пазухи свои сокровища — клочок бумаги с корявой надписью, маленький серебряный крестик и медальон с прядью чьих-то чёрных, как смоль, волос.

— «Береги ребёнка», — прочитала Юля, сосредоточенно рассматривая находки Дениса. — Столько ошибок в такой короткой фразе, мне кажется, это писал кто-то совсем безграмотный… так, погоди, это то, о чём я подумала?

— Да. Мне кажется, что это писала моя мать.

Юленька вглядывалась в кривой почерк, словно пытаясь найти в нём скрытый текст, тайное послание — хоть что-нибудь кроме двух самых простых, нацарапанных с ошибками слов.

— Значит, зря мы думали, что она может оказаться какой-нибудь дворянкой, — она разочарованно вздохнула. — Так писать может только очень безграмотный человек, да и крест с медальоном самый простой… С другой стороны, граф говорил, что дворянки и помещицы тоже далеко не все писать умеют, — она вновь задумалась.

— Если это какая-нибудь опальная боярыня, то их, по-моему, вообще грамоте не учили, — заметил Денис. — Только где он нашёл бы боярыню на войне?

— Не знаю, но я не хочу, чтобы твоя мать и правда оказалась обыкновенной прачкой. В этом нет никакой загадки.

— Может быть, она была иностранкой? — предположил Денис. — Шведкой, например, поэтому так и пишет…

— Хорошо, я согласна на шведку. Но чтобы она непременно была высокого происхождения, иначе неинтересно, — Юленьке, казалось, и самой было смешно от собственных предположений.

— Которая потеряла меня в войну, — попытался продолжить её умозаключения Денис, — или нет, она препоручила меня заботам графа, потому что мне угрожала какая-нибудь загадочная опасность…

— …а теперь ищет, чтобы передать тебе титул! — радостно подхватила Юленька.

— Или корону! Шведский король Денис Васильев, каково?..

— Нет, это уж слишком, — Юленька наградила его едва заметным тычком под рёбра. — Как говорит наш граф, надо во всём придерживаться золотой середины. Будешь герцог у нас. Курляндский. Согласен?

Денис лишь рассмеялся в ответ — и замер, поражённый внезапной мыслью.

— Что такое? — встревоженно спросила Юленька.

— Я бы спросил доктора Ламбьеля, — молвил Денис, и чем дальше, тем больше эта мысль казалась ему дельной. — Он наблюдателен и умён, может быть, он и насчёт этих предметов скажет что-нибудь, о чём мы с тобой не смогли бы догадаться…

— Попробуй, — в её голосе слышалось лёгкое сомнение, — но граф может их хватиться. На твоём месте я бы вернула их как можно скорее.

— Я спрошу и верну, — душа Дениса была преисполнена решимости. — Спрошу сегодня же вечером, а завтра утром верну всё на место, до того, как граф зайдёт в библиотеку. Доктор Ламбьель ведь переночует у нас в доме?

— Нет. Он разместился в деревне, чтобы было удобнее завтра осматривать крестьян.

— Значит, попробую поймать его перед ужином. Или после ужина. Или, в совсем уж крайнем случае, постараюсь вечером сбежать у тётушки из-под носа. Что-нибудь придумаю, — он решительно сжал кулаки, и теперь была очередь Юленьки смотреть на него с невольным восхищением.

— Завтра расскажешь мне обо всём непременно, — потребовала она, уже сгорая от нетерпения.

— Непременно.

Ранние сумерки уже начинали сгущаться над парком, и наши заговорщики заторопились, чувствуя, что их вот-вот хватятся в доме. Денис, как обычно, должен был ужинать с дворней, Юленька же — провести этот ужин в обществе графа и доктора, и общество это, как мы справедливо можем судить, было для неё самым приятным из всех возможных. И, к чести Дениса, он не хотел втягивать Юленьку в свою затею — если бы она попыталась назначить Ламбьелю встречу или передать записку, кто знает, как это могло быть истолковано, а Денис, будучи не лишённым благородства, никак не хотел порочить имя названой сестры. Нет, в этом деле он собирался рассчитывать только на себя; но блестящий план его потерпел крах уже на первом этапе — пересечься с Ламбьелем перед ужином не представлялось никакой возможности, и, даже когда он вбегал в обеденную залу, чтобы расставить бокалы или принести жаркое, у него всё равно никак не получалось отвлечь Ламбьеля хотя бы на минутку в этой суете.

И всё же Денис Васильев не был бы Денисом Васильевым, если бы позволил себе остановиться на полпути.

***

Неписаные законы литературы гласят, что в те мгновения, когда по сюжету должно свершиться что-то решающее и ужасное, всё должно соответствовать этим событиям, даже погода: непременно должна разыграться буря, желательно — вкупе с грозой или метелью, если позволяет климат; в каминах и щелях должно устрашающе завывать, а ветер должен с корнем вырывать вековые дубы, пережившие весь семнадцатый век, очевидно, только ради того, чтобы погибнуть по авторской воле в ночь, когда юный герой решился сбежать из-под тётушкиного надзора навстречу приключениям. Подчиняясь этим законам, смею заверить, что ночь была самой ужасной — ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо, чтобы удовлетворить читательское воображение; не буду утруждать ни себя, ни Вас пространным описанием беснующейся природы — её с большим удовольствием опишет полвека спустя какой-нибудь Хорас Уолпол в каком-нибудь «Замке Отранто».

Колючий снег летел в лицо со страшной силой, фонарь в руке Дениса давно погас, и он бежал вдоль дороги, в почти кромешной темноте ориентируясь лишь по памяти, и то и дело проваливаясь в проторённые телегами колеи. Было ли страшно ему? возможно, но за весь вечер у него не возникло и мысли о том, чтобы отступиться от своего предприятия. Его, конечно, смущало, что визит Ламбьелю приходится наносить так поздно и без предупреждения, и он был готов к тому, что доктор откажется уделить ему даже пять минут; но в ближайшее время ему могло и не выпасть другой возможности выведать правду, и одна эта мысль неуклонно гнала Дениса вперёд.

В охотничьем домике горел свет — по словам Юленьки, Ламбьель разместился именно здесь. Денис знал, что до деревни отсюда рукой подать, но в ночи казалось, что одинокая избушка со всех сторон окружена бескрайним лесом — какой простор для богатого воображения! Он подошёл, собираясь с духом, уже готовясь постучать в дверь — и вдруг насторожился, услышав пугающий грохот, заслонивший собою даже шум свирепого ноябрьского ветра. Страх овладел всем его существом, но любопытство было сильнее, и Денис, поддавшись ему, подкрался на цыпочках к охотничьему домику, заглянул в окно — и отпрянул в испуге, обеими ладонями зажимая рот, чтобы истошным криком не выдать своего присутствия.

То, что он увидел в окне, могло напугать даже самого отъявленного храбреца. На деревянном обеденном столе были расставлены колбы, реторты, железные ёмкости с самым разным, на вид противным, но, видимо, необходимым для лекарств содержимым; посреди всего этого беспорядка возвышалась огромная железная машина, к которой были проводками подсоединены заячьи лапы, и по мере того, как железное колесо вращалось, лапы, казалось, дёргались сами по себе. Рядом другой механизм, похожий на подставку, держал ещё свежее маленькое сердечко, тщательно отмытое от крови и принадлежавшее, видимо, всё тому же бедному зайцу; вокруг были разложены пинцеты, щипцы, провода, и… груда конечностей и внутренних органов, то ли искусственных, то ли хорошо препарированных, но сплошь покрытых аккуратными карандашными надписями.

Денис медленно выдохнул, пытаясь, насколько это было возможно в его положении, успокоить себя единственным доступным ему способом — холодной логикой. Да, неожиданно, да, в ночи видеть такое страшновато, но что он ожидал увидеть в домике, который занимает анатом, — чай с баранками? Хорошему врачу нужны анатомические пособия, и вообще, почему он должен бояться, если страшного здесь не больше, чем в лавке мясника? Так, уговаривая себя, Денис насилу сделал шаг вперёд, вновь укрепляясь в своей решимости обратиться к Ламбьелю со своим вопросом — и отшатнулся, на этот раз не сдержав крика. Логикой и естественными знаниями он мог объяснить многое, но это… это было уж слишком.

Всё, что он мог — это наблюдать, словно зачарованный, как в окне сам собою проплывал скелет, настоящий человеческий скелет, весь опутанный, словно верёвками, тончайшей сетью кровеносных сосудов; в глазницах его торчали наверняка настоящие глаза, а в грудной клетке виднелось бледно-розовое, наверняка настоящее сердце.

Видимо, он закричал слишком громко, потому что вскоре скелет исчез из окна, и дверь домика со скрипом распахнулась. Ноги Дениса, казалось, вросли в землю, и он не мог даже шевельнуться от страха, хотя в облике доктора Ламбьеля, стоящего на крыльце, ничего пугающего не было… если, конечно, не считать направленное Денису прямо в лоб дуло пистолета.

— Кто здесь? — грозно спросил он, щурясь — сложно было разглядеть незваного гостя в темноте.  
Денис стиснул зубы и вышел на свет, зажмурившись, морально уже готовый к чему угодно — пуле в лоб, нападению ещё десятка таких же скелетов с глазами, превращению самого себя в анатомическое пособие для месье Ламбьеля; будь что будет, Господи, спаси и сохрани…

— Вы? — голос Ламбьеля мгновенно подобрел. — Заходите скорее, Вы наверняка замёрзли! У меня, конечно, лёгкий беспорядок, но… так, давайте, я Вас проведу, — он проворно подхватил Дениса под локоть и повёл внутрь домика, и Денис послушно пошёл вместе с ним, чувствуя, как ему перестают подчиняться собственные ноги.

Ламбьель усадил его на лавку, ближе к печи, в которой весело потрескивали поленья, и осмотрел критическим взглядом с ног до головы.

— Замёрзли. И переволновались, — констатировал он, озабоченно хмурясь. — Подождите минутку, я сейчас уберу всё это безобразие на столе, сделаю Вам успокаивающего чаю…

— Я… на пять минут, не больше, — робко начал Денис, но Ламбьель приложил палец к его губам:

— Молчите. Вам нужно перевести дух. Отдыхайте, располагайтесь, и не нужно никуда торопиться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы с Вами случилось нервное потрясение, — он живо принялся освобождать стол от пугающего натюрморта, а Денис, удержавшись от замечания, что нервное потрясение он уже благополучно заработал, принялся осматриваться вокруг. Жуткий скелет примостился в противоположном углу, прямо под пустовавшей полкой для иконы, и никуда двигаться не собирался — если бы не увиденное в окне, Денис был бы готов поверить, что это тоже одно из анатомических пособий, не более. Все части тела Ламбьель сгрудил туда же, в кучу, лапы и сердце зайца с лёгким вздохом опустил в банки со спиртом, видимо, понимая, что этим вечером спокойно поработать ему было не суждено.

— Так, подождите ещё чуть-чуть, — он выложил на стол связку баранок, видимо, купленных в деревне, и принялся хлопотать над чаем. — Да, сэра Кристофера не бойтесь, он совершенно безобидный.

— Сэра… к-кого?..

— Вот этого почтенного господина, — Ламбьель кивнул в сторону скелета. — Мне его подарил князь Сан-Северо в благодарность за врачебные услуги, и я назвал его сэром Кристофером Тревизаном, не помню даже, почему — кажется, в честь героя какой-то комедии. Прекрасный собеседник, между прочим. Едва ли не лучший из всех, кого я встречал за последнее время — по крайней мере, в отличие от многих, он не говорит несусветных глупостей.

— Он умеет ходить? — спросил Денис, чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо.

— Нет, конечно, хотя я был бы рад, если бы он соизволил научиться. Меньше груза пришлось бы таскать в сундуках, — Ламбьель улыбнулся, вручая Денису грубую чашку, видимо, тоже, позаимствованную у крестьян; чай у него получился очень травяным и очень ароматным.

— Но я же видел в окне…

— А-а-а, — протянул Ламбьель, догадавшись; казалось, он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться при госте, и лишь вежливость мешала ему это сделать. — Теперь ясно, почему Вы так перепугались. Вы, видимо, не разглядели меня, пока я его таскал — думал, где бы разместить, чтобы на него не попадал ни сквозняк, ни искры от печи. Сэр Кристофер очень помогает мне при изучении кровеносной системы, но его сосуды законсервированы таким хитрым способом, что нужно быть очень осторожным с условиями хранения. Впрочем, боюсь, мой вояж в Россию и так скажется на бедняге не лучшим образом… Как Вы, мой юный друг, полегче хоть немного? Ешьте, не стесняйтесь, — он мягко вложил баранку Денису в другую ладонь, — как врач рекомендую, для бодрости духа.

— Простите меня, пожалуйста, что я к Вам так… без предупреждения, — гостеприимство Ламбьеля отчего-то заставляло Дениса чувствовать себя особенно неловко.

— Бросьте. Думаете, я не заметил, как Вы перед ужином пытались что-то сказать мне? Правда, я ожидал, что Вы придёте ко мне завтра, но, видимо, дело срочное, раз Вы решились на вылазку на ночь глядя, — Ламбьель уселся на скамью напротив, глядя на Дениса внимательно и испытующе, словно пытаясь прочесть его самые потаённые мысли.

— Не то, чтобы срочное, — Денис, чуть помедлив, вытащил из-за пазухи крест, медальон и записку. — Мне просто надо вернуть эти предметы на место как можно скорее, и, пока их не хватились, я хочу узнать как можно больше, — его щёки горели, — вот и подумал, что Вы, с Вашей наблюдательностью, возможно, смогли бы найти в них что-то, о чём я не догадался бы сам. Я пойму, если Вы мне откажете…

— Вас волнует тайна Вашего происхождения? — Ламбьель не спрашивал, а утверждал — и Денис едва не упал со скамьи от неожиданности.

— Откуда… Моя сестра рассказала?

— Вовсе нет. Мадемуазель Юлия, конечно, много рассказывала о Вас, но, по большей части, она расписывала мне Ваши познания в медицине, — Ламбьель осторожно, двумя пальцами, взял в руки записку, пытаясь как можно внимательнее рассмотреть её на свету. — На самом деле, я так ничего доподлинно о Вас и не знаю — только то, что Вы воспитанник графа Урманова и живёте в этом доме на достаточно странном положении; собственно, Вы и сами это прекрасно осознаёте, не так ли? И, как человек научного склада, больше всего Вы хотите добраться до истины… кстати, что именно написано в записке? А то я на русском разве что могу сказать «меня зовут Стёпа», и всё, — его русская речь звучала как-то по-особенному, странно, неловко и… мило?

— «Стёпа»?

— Стефан. Меня зовут Стефан.

Денис смотрел на него так, словно впервые увидел, и сейчас доктор Ламбьель казался совсем другим, чем тогда, днём, когда он был при параде и одет с иголочки; сейчас, с растрёпанной чёрной шевелюрой и в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, он выглядел настолько уютным, домашним, что его и правда хотелось назвать Стефаном — это имя ему подходило. «Стёпа» — не очень.

— Здесь написано «Береги ребёнка», поэтому я и решил, что это вещи моей матери, — он подал Ламбьелю записку. — Давайте по буквам, Вам, наверное, будет сложно с кириллицей. Это «Б», это «Е» — читается как «Э», только мягкая…

— И это тоже «Е»? — спросил Стефан, показывая в середину второго слова.

— Да, только сильно замазанная чернилами, и здесь она читается как «Ё». Как в слове «Стёпа», — попытался объяснить Денис.

— Ох… Не думаю, что я смогу много вытянуть из этой записки, но, — Стефан сосредоточенно поднёс бумажку к глазам, — одно могу сказать точно: это писал человек не совсем безграмотный, но, очень плохо владеющий кириллицей. Если бы эту фразу велели написать мне, то я бы делал ровно те же ошибки — видите, здесь будто латинские «b» и «n» исправили на русские, — и буква «е» в этом месте вызвала бы у меня не меньше затруднений.

— Значит, наше с сестрой предположение, что моя мать была иностранкой, не так уж и беспочвенно? — оживился Денис, чувствуя, как его сердце бьётся часто-часто.

— Всё может быть, но крестик, заметьте, православный. И очень дешёвый — видите, как грубо сделана гравировка распятия; его будто перед крещением взяли в церкви наспех, какой был. Эта вещь, конечно, интереснее, — он осмотрел медальон со всех сторон, затем раскрыл, внимательно разглядывая спрятанную в нём прядь.

— Волосы, кстати, крашеные — в некоторых местах краска чуть выцвела. А сам медальон, между прочим, не так-то прост, как кажется. Смотрите, его можно открывать и как медальон, и как флакон, и в нём изначально хранили что-то жидкое, скажем, афродизиак или яд — можно попробовать соскоблить присохшие остатки и соединить с реагентами. А ещё, между прочим, этот медальон уже спас кому-то жизнь — видите след от пули? — Глаза Стефана горели самым неподдельным любопытством; казалось, ему становилось всё интереснее и интереснее с каждой минутой. — Вот что, мой юный друг, расскажите мне всё, что знаете. И постарайтесь ничего не упустить — кто знает, какая деталь может пролить свет на всю историю?

— Боюсь, мой рассказ тут мало поможет, — покачал головой Денис, старательно подбирая в голове французские слова и запинаясь на окончаниях — речь его всё-таки не была достаточно беглой. — Я, если честно, даже не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах граф взял меня в воспитанники. Про отца он рассказывал больше, отец был лифляндским солдатом и совершенно точно погиб ещё до того, как я появился на свет, а мать… граф говорил только то, что она была прачкой в их полку, но у неё была крайне дурная репутация, и он даже не знает, где она сейчас и жива ли.

— Хм. Ну и задачку Вы мне задали, конечно, — Стефан отложил медальон в сторону. — Сведений, конечно, слишком мало для каких-то далеко идущих выводов. Я обязательно поразмыслю ещё, пока есть время, но, боюсь, до отъезда я просто не успею разгадать Вашу загадку до конца.

— Что Вы, доктор, Вы и так очень помогли мне, — Денис положил свои сокровища обратно за пазуху. — Я и без того отнял у Вас весь вечер, так что мне, наверное, пора…

— Подождите. Куда это Вы собрались?

Стефан нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что отпускать Дениса никуда не собирается; в голове Дениса вновь начинали роиться пугающие мысли — что, если всё это на самом деле одна большая ловушка, и доктор Ламбьель, кто его знает, окажется вдруг коварным убийцей, который расточает ему любезности и делает вид, что ему интересны дурацкие крестики и записки, лишь для того, чтобы, улучив минуту, уподобить Дениса сэру Кристоферу Тревизану…

— Куда вы пойдёте в такое время, да ещё и в такую погоду? Нет, я решительно против, — Стефан выглянул в окно — буря, как назло, стала ещё хуже. — Вдруг заблудитесь, или, не дай Бог, с Вами что-нибудь случится; темно на улице, страшно…

— Страшно? — Денис не удержался от смешка. — Знаете, после сегодняшнего вечера я сомневаюсь, что меня ещё хоть что-то в этом мире способно напугать, — он покосился на сэра Кристофера, всё так же бестолково смотревшего в окно своими неподвижными, хоть и настоящими, глазами.

— Я категорически настаиваю, мой юный друг. Я не могу позволить себе выгнать Вас на улицу среди ночи, — отрезал Стефан, окончательно лишая Дениса возможности возразить.

— Вы слишком добры. Я и так злоупотребляю Вашим гостеприимством, — Денис отошёл от порога и вновь послушно опустился на скамью.

— Вовсе нет. Иногда общество одного лишь сэра Кристофера надоедает, знаете ли, — Стефан подошёл к нему и заботливо снял с его плеч тулуп. — И не делайте такое мученическое лицо, — он наклонился, заглядывая Денису прямо в глаза и еле удерживаясь от смеха. — Не знаю, что Вы там обо мне подумали, но я не Синяя Борода и не ем красивых лифляндских юношей на завтрак.

— Ничего подобного я не подумал, — буркнул Денис, мигом устыдившись собственных мыслей. — Мне просто ещё нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть… к обстановке.

— А, Вы про всю эту рухлядь в углу? Это всего лишь анатомические пособия. Я с их помощью изучаю физиологию мышц, их работу и свойство раздражимости — это моя основная научная сфера сейчас. К ним легко привыкнуть, они такие же безобидные, как сэр Кристофер. Просто воспринимайте их как предметы мебели, вот и всё.  
Стефан убрал посуду со стола и задул свечу, и Денис растянулся на лавке, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее; ему было не привыкать, в отличие от Ламбьеля, который явно не был большим любителем таких ночёвок. Он то и дело вертелся, иногда сползая к самому краю и теряя равновесие, и смешно ворча на свои скрипящие старые кости — из этого ворчания Денис и узнал, что Стефану тридцать два.

— Я не могу уснуть, — наконец заявил он, решительно поднявшись с лавки и пройдя круг по комнате.

— Я тоже, — честно признался Денис, но ему мешало спать вовсе не неудобство. Ночные тени, отбрасываемые голыми ветками деревьев, ползали по анатомическим пособиям Стефана, придавая им особо ужасающий вид, а выпученные глаза и прекрасно сохранившиеся зубы сэра Кристофера Тревизана жутковато поблёскивали в тёмном углу.

Стефан подсел к нему и почти нежно провёл пальцами по его волосам.

— Я могу спеть колыбельную, если Вам так будет уютнее, хотите? — Денис кивнул, уже не представляя, чем ещё мог удивить его этот безумный день.

Стефан затянул неспешную, тихую песню на незнакомом шипящем языке, слегка похожем и на французский, и на латынь сразу. Голос его был довольно красив от природы, но видно было, что петь он нигде не учился — впрочем, сама мелодия была так хороша в своей простоте, что, может быть, более «правильное» пение было здесь и не нужно. Может быть, эту песню когда-то давно маленькому Стефану пела мать или няня, или любимая женщина напевала ему эту песню вечером в тишине; но в одном Денис готов был поклясться — нигде ещё он не слышал такой бесконечной нежности, как в этой простой, бесхитростной песенке, которую пел ему ночью, в заставленном жуткими медицинскими пособиями доме, почти незнакомый человек.

Его начинало клонить в сон и от убаюкивающего голоса, и от прикосновений — Стефан рассеянно перебрал его волосы, думая, видимо, о чем-то своём; о чём? Денису отчаянно хотелось узнать об этом невероятном человеке как можно больше, но времени было в обрез — два дня, всего лишь два дня, прежде чем он уедет, и глупо, наверное, верить, что в самой обычной деревне под Псковом может найтись хоть что-то, что бы сподвигло Стефана Ламбьеля однажды вернуться сюда…

Наверняка у него там, в Европе, своя жизнь, и он очень скоро забудет о встрече с нелепым крепостным мальчишкой — а самому Денису, которому, видимо, так и не суждено вырваться из Урмановки, только и останется долгие годы лелеять воспоминания об этом дне.


End file.
